The Motion of the Ocean!
by PhloxPopuli
Summary: Short sweet Kubo and Yoshii fluff. Slight Yaoi/first published fanfic Based on Season 1 episode 4 when Kubo offers to buy Yoshii's lunch, What if Iron man hadn't interrupted? Oneshot!


"Heck yeah, I'm coming with you" Akihisa's bouncy voice chimed as he set off at Kubo's side.

"I guess we'll see you later then Shimada" The bluenette waved, an almost mocking tone in his voice, leaving a somewhat distraught Minami to watch them slowly shrink away into the distance discussing something about midterms. The redheaded German then turned to her sister, erasing anything that may have been jealousy from her eyes.

Akihisa wandered beside his tall spectacled companion quietly, taking in the light pink hue that was spread across the bigger boy's cheeks. He presumed it was simply down to the heat, it was just the start of Autumn after all. Besides it didn't do anyone any good coming into school on a Sunday of all days... Especially since Kubo was a Class A student, there was no need for him to be here unless he was studying, but surely this could be done at home right?

From beneath the glare of his glasses, the larger of the two eyes the smaller. It wasn't difficult for Kubo to notice that his beloved hadn't had a decent meal for a small while now judging from the sounds that kept growling out from his stomach. And while no major weight loss had occurred Yoshii seemed a lot less energetic , a lot less stupid. That was something that Kubo just couldn't allow, most of Yoshii's charm was his stupidity. Of course, it hurt to see him fail, but watching him always try and do the right thing –not necessarily the smart thing- was indeed endearing. Of course it helped he was simply adorable, small and fairly innocent with round hazel eyes and soft mousey hair and that positively precious look of concern on his face...

Wait...Concern?

"What's wrong Yoshii?" Kubo asked, twitching a brow upwards , he heard the brunette give a small sound as he realised he had been caught staring.

"Nothing, I've just never stood all that close to you before" The smaller answered nonchalantly earning a slight, good humoured scoff from the other as he wondered whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The two reached the cafeteria and stood in relative silence as Yoshii decided what meal to get, Various 'uhm's and 'ahh's were made but no actual decision. He would really appreciate the most expensive item but surely Kubo would think he was taking advantage then, right? It was definitely more polite to get something slightly cheaper. Again he emitted another thoughtful sound, aware the other boy who had been waiting patiently beside him was now beginning to tap his shoe in an increasingly irritating manner.

It was on the fourth 'Hmm' that Kubo decided enough was enough and cleared his throat to speak "Yoshii..." he ventured, allowing his voice to trail a little. The smaller student turned to him, a slightly worried look on his face "Hmm?"

"You know...if you want the curry you can have it?" Kubo went on gingerly reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. Akihisa's eyes widened a little bit and he began to stammer and shake his head "N-No! No no it's alright really! You must have much better things to spend your money on tha-" He was cut off by Kubo holding up his hand to interrupt. Though he had been saving up for a new book when he learned of Yoshii's plight he could not idly stand by, or think of anything more important than feeding him. "I already told you, I'd cover it Yoshii, you get whatever you want"

At this Akihisa broke into an uncontrollable smile and asked for the curry he'd been fawning over for the last ten minutes. The two of them found their place at a table and sat down to eat. Kubo had brought his own lunch with him, one he'd taken quite a lot of time preparing earlier in the morning.

"What were you and Shimada talking about before?" the class A student asked, it wasn't a topic he particularly cared for, but it would have been rude not to strike up a conversation with Yoshii after inviting him for lunch. Despite being one step below a stalker Kubo didn't actually know Akihisa all that well. "It was nothing important...she's been acting quite strangely today" Yoshii replied in a thoughtful tone, but he didn't miss the look of relief that washed over Kubo's features.

For a while, things continued like this, the two boys exchanging small pleasantries and idly chatting the time away. He wasn't sure why, but Akihisa had never thought about Kubo as a terribly social person, no he seemed more like... in fact he didn't know what he thought of Kubo, he'd never really thought about him in much depth other than being a typical class A student and they'd only really spoken before in ST wars. He found himself rather liking the company of other boy but that was most likely because he'd given him a full stomach for the first time in days.

After finishing their lunches there was a small, rather awkward silence as the two took sideways glances at one another before Kubo beamed a shy smile and stood "May I walk you back to class Yoshii?" He asked grinning when the brunette nodded. "You are allowed to call me Akihisa you know?" He asked and watched the other boy just simply shrug and give a sheepish smile. Attemping to hide the blush on his cheeks, the blue haired boy nodded "Alright."

The two then set for Class F's 'classroom' side by side. It wasn't until they'd passed the windows in Class A that Kubo spoke, he didn't want this compromised with questions from some of his pestering classmates "You're not as much of an idiot as everyone makes you out to be, you know?" The taller boy commented, pushing his spectacles up his nose in a nervous manner.

"Really?" she smaller asked in reply, looking rather flattered, someone had actually said that to him?! Of course, it stroked his ego a little but hearing it said aloud and genuine made him come out in a vibrant blush "Thank you..."

"I mean it, you might not be very good at academics but you can certainly handle people very well, so you can't be all that dense."

Smiling to himself Yoshii felt his hands fumble, much the way his brain was right now in pressing for a response that didn't make him sound like he was coming on to Kubo. "Thank you" he said again, immediately inwardly cursing himself, he could've at least tried harder than that! Anything would've been better than numbly repeating yourself.

A sound interrupted his internal tirade, Kubo was...Laughing? But not at him surely, he was far too polite for that. No, Kubo was laughing mainly to cover for his nerves, but also because Akihisa was being so sweet! He was really starting to get a bit restless now though, he should probably make a move before they reach the classroom and Yoshii is allowed to go back to those girls he's so fond of. If Kubo was going to do something he had to do it quick. However, nothing awe inspiring that Akihisa would remember him by in a positive light anyways...No! now was not the time for those thoughts.

"Yoshii..." the word leapt from his throat before he had a chance to stop it as he realised they were already as the classroom door. Hearing his name the smaller turned, looking up at Kubo with that ever present look of obliviousness on his face "Yes?" he asked simply, a little unnerved by the sudden quickening of his new friends breath. Before either of them knew what was really happening Kubo had his hands cupping either side of Yoshii's face and before the smaller could protest a small, sweet kiss was planted on his forehead. A kiss that left a warm tingle on Kubo's lips Feeling the blood rising to his cheeks the bluenette turned away and bolted down the corridor, calling a rushed apology and a panicked 'Goodbye!' over his shoulder.

Akihisa followed him with just his eyes, he knew he'd let out a girly little gasp when Kubo had kissed him; he could still feel the light warmth on a spot on his forehead. He rose his hand and lightly traced the small patch of heat with his fingers. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
